


A Good Eye

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auction, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Painting, Pre-Slash, ZoSan if you squint, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: She was gorgeous, though Nami could never shake the sensation that the older woman was unbearably sad. Her paintings were often of burning islands and dying sunsets. No one ever cried, but somehow their resignation made it all appear even more tragic.And through it all, remained one little girl, who stood with her back to the audience, spine erect and posture determined, as though she were attempting to carry the entire world on her shoulders alone. Nami wondered who the child was, though she had a hunch.
Relationships: Nami/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	A Good Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!  
> This was my first time writing for this pair! I hope you enjoy!  
> I'm primarily a ZoSan shipper, so please check those out if thats your cup of tea~

“And SOLD! To Nami-Bellemere, CEO of Sunny Co. Ms. Nami, please step and claim your prize, the glorious artwork Ohara. And with that, tonight’s auction is officially at an end.” 

Nami walked out of the museum, prize tucked closely to her chest as she waited on the sidewalk for Sanji to pick her phone call, knowing that he’d be ecstatic over her newest claim, though her pockets silently weeped, unused to being spent so freely. 

It was the third time this week that she had spent money on one of these paintings.

On one of _her_ paintings. 

Her.

Robin Nico, a well known archaeologist with raven hair that hung glossy and thick over bronze shoulders. Often with a tight lipped smile that spoke of untold mysteries and a bit of coldness that didn’t quite match the warm waters of her blue eyes.

Who also happened to be the woman that she’d had a crush on for the past 4 years, ever since the first interview that stumbled upon. 

She was gorgeous, though Nami could never shake the sensation that the older woman was unbearably sad. Her paintings were often of burning islands and dying sunsets. No one ever cried, but somehow their resignation made it all appear even more tragic. 

And through it all, remained one little girl, who stood with her back to the audience, spine erect and posture determined, as though she were attempting to carry the entire world on her shoulders alone. Nami wondered who the child was, though she had a hunch.

And her instincts never lied.

_“Hello?”_ Came the familiar voice on the other end of the line, sounding harried and a bit curt. _"Oi! Is that the witch?_ " Came someone else, Zoro by the tone. _"Ask her how the auction went, thats the shit she went to today right?"_

“Sanji!” She exclaimed, alarming some nearby pedestrians, who gave her a disapproving glare before realizing that she came from money and offering a placating smile, to which she returned, albeit with a little more teeth. “I managed to get it! Ohara!” She lowered her voice, for once not wanting to draw attention. “I almost have the entire collection.” She whispered fervently to which Sanji cheered, the sound of pans and pots nearly drowning out the sound. "Also tell that idiot to stop breathing down your neck and that if I wanted you, I'd have you already, jealous prick." She added with a haughty sniff that didn't hide her fondness. 

“That’s lovely Nami-swan dear! I’m so happy for you!!~” The blonde swooned over Zoro's angry yelling, causing her to roll her eye affectionately. “That’s 11 out of 20 right?” He asked and she nodded, before giving verbal affirmation. 

“Yeah, it is. But today was the last auction, which means they’ve all been sold already. I’ll have to ask Usopp to track down the rest for me.” She tapped her nails against the plastic wrapped treasure plastered to her chest. 

“My, my.” A rich voice purred from behind her, seductive and sinful, though achingly familiar and one that the finance worker had only ever heard through television screens and car radios. “I don’t believe I’ve ever met someone so dedicated to my art. I suppose this what they call a true fan?”

Nami froze, the hairs on her neck standing at attention. She turned at the sound of a low chuckle, her body feeling both heavy and light at the same time. 

_“Hello?_ ” Came Sanji on the other end of the line but the red head heard absolutely nothing. 

Because holy fucking _shit_ that was Robin Nico standing _right in front of her_ , blue eyes sparkling with mischief. 

Nami dropped her phone, letting it slip directly out of her grasp. Without even and ounce of surprise, the woman bent down slightly, catching it between two delicate finger and handed it back, leaning in close enough for Nami to breathe in her scent. Just as quickly, she retreated, black leather dress stretching across her lithe frame. 

“Careful there Nami-Bellemere. That cellular device of yours seems quite expensive.” The woman chided, arms crossed loosely. 

Nami’s brain short circuited, unable to even fake her normal bravado. “Y-you know my name?” Was all she managed to speak upon picking her jaw up from the floor, causing the painter to chuckle quietly once more.

“Of course I do.” Robin replied. “I’m an artist, so it stands to reason that I like to keep an eye on beautiful things.” 

“You have a good eye.” Nami blurted before she filter herself but the painter only smiled. 

“Indeed. So why don’t we get a coffee? Or dinner if thats more your preference.” Robin gave her a suggestive smirk, holding out a tan palm. “I’d love the opportunity to turn you into a masterpiece.” 

She grabbed her hand without hesitation, heart beating wildly and painting still attached to her body. 

Nami hung up on Sanji-- who screaming into the phone with worry while Zoro tried in vain to calm him down-- and followed the woman, hoping that this night could bring some sort of happiness to her. 

-

The sun set as they walked down the street, bright embers dying with the birth of night. One woman stood with her back to the crowd, standing tall and ready to take on whatever the foul world had to offer.

But she was no longer alone. 


End file.
